


Not as Planned

by qyujong



Series: Stories of the Starry Sky [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, idek what this is, it was a prompt, its just hinted, its not really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” - Ridiculous Sentence Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not proofread yet. (I'm searching for someone that has time to do so)

“...Hyung?” Myungsoo tiptoed inside his and Sunggyu’s shared apartment. Once there was no answer he quickly ran back out, grabbing the big black box he had gotten from the shelter after paying a way too high rental fee. “Welcome home little guys.” He whispered as 5 little Siamese kittens carefully stuck their heads out and took in their new surroundings. This had not been planned. Well maybe he had recurring thoughts about adopting a kitten but Sunggyu and he had never actually decided on getting a pet. 

Myungsoo had just planned to go play with the cats at the shelter for a little while, but once the workers started telling him the sad story about how the mother of these kittens had died after saving them from drowning in a river, Myungsoo couldn’t keep the words from leaving his lips. “Can i adopt them?” 

Adopting living creatures proved to be harder than expected. He had to fill out a form and explain every detail of his living situation to them in hopes that it somehow would be good enough. Surprisingly, the moment he said “I’m a Photographer so I mainly work from home.” and “Yes, we have a garden. Our apartment is on ground level and there is a high fence” the whole atmosphere got lighter. 

Before he knew it he was outside, carrier in his right hand as he remember that maybe, just maybe he should have called Sunggyu and asked for his opinion first. They had also given him a you could say ‘Kitten starter kit’ It had one of the blankets they used at the shelter, food that was good at their age (13 weeks, Myungsoo remembered), a litter box and a scratching board which didn’t seem to be very stable but it would do till Myungsoo went to buy a Cat tree in the next few days. 

The kittens by now were slowly walking across the living room, one of them which Myungsoo had decided to name Cotton due to his very light brown ears, was currently climbing up the couch but fell down immediately as he tried holding onto one of the pillows. Myungsoo couldn’t help but snicker as the small cat tried again, failing once again.

He got up and got the food from his car, filling a small soup bowl with it and another one with water before sitting down on the floor. None of his newly adopted protege’s seemed to notice him, still sniffing at everything. The sound of the front door made Myungsoo jump slightly and he took a deep breath.

Everything was gonna be okay, It’s just cats, It’s not like Myungsoo did something horrible. “Myungsoo? I’m Home.” Sunggyu’s voice came from the corridor. “I got us some Italian food, I know you wanted Spaghetti Bolognese for a while and Dongwoo said this place was really good so-” As he walked around the corner, Sunggyu froze in the doorway. He opened his mouth but no sound came over his lips, Myungsoo was going to take this as a good sign. At least there was no screaming. 

“Hello Hyung, How was your day?” Myungsoo smiled up to the older and tried to put all of his charm into it. He got no answer though because one of the kittens, the one Myungsoo had decided to name Choco, made her way over to Sunggyu. His eyes followed her as she came closer and he stiffened up as she sniffed on one of his socks. “W-What is going on?” Sunggyu’s voice cracked slightly as he didn’t dare to take his eyes off the cat. 

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” Was all Myungsoo could say before Sunggyu let out a high pitched scream as Choco started climbing up his leg. 

Everything would somehow work out... hopefully.


End file.
